Waning Moon
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: To imprint isn't the only option, it's just the only option you can't escape...What would you do for love? They found out everything has a limit, except for love. Post Breaking Dawn
1. Our First and Last Time

Translator/Note 1: I bring you Fey Black's story called _Waning Moon_. It's not my story so any questions or comments should be given having in mind that I'm only the translator, Fey Black deserves all the credit for this great story. Also, I'm not a native English speaker or a native Spanish speaker so there's a good chance you'll find some mistakes. I'm not using an on-line translator so it'll take a while to update (it'll depend on my free time). Hope you all like it.

Translation from the original _**Cuarto Menguante**_

**Original language:** Spanish

**Writer****/Author:** Fey Black (Chile)

**Translator:** Karisan-karisan (Portugal)

**Rated M**

_**Waning**__** Moon**_

**Summary: although Leah didn't want to celebrate her ****"anniversary", Jacob had other plans. "Don't think…just feel." He whispered, and she followed his advice. **_**Cuarto Menguante**_

**Chapter 1 – Our first and**** last time**

She was at the beach, alone, sad and angry. These were all familiar feelings, since she was always sad or angry…mostly angry, it didn't matter why or at whom. _How could have been a year already?_ She thought to herself. Twelve months, three hundred and sixty five days…her first _anniversary_ as a wolf…she couldn't believe that it had been already a year since she had first phased into a giant dog.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind her. Leah knew who it was, she didn't even need to turn around to see him, his scent was recognisible for miles.

"Why do you care? Just go away." She snarled and she thought that maybe she should leave because she was about to go into a depressive state of mind and she didn't want Jacob to be there watching her.

"It's your _anniversary_, you shouldn't be here on your own, you should be celebrating." He said approaching. She could feel his strong manly scent and the heat coming out of his body.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what? Do you think I'm happy about being a wolf?" She asked whithout turning around to meet him.

"All the others celebrated their anniverseries as wolves. Their lives changed considerably after the first day they phased."

"Jacob just do the world a favour and get lost! Permanently, alright?" Leah yelled furiously. The last thing she needed was having him there, pissing her off. She didn't want him to get lost, like she had told him to, she didn't even want him to leave, he was her alpha, one of the few people she could have a conversation without having murder instincts all the time, and to make things even worse, he was also the man she had stupidly fallen in love with. It was true. She had realised she had fallen for him not too log ago.

"Wolves have a good sense of orientation, I can't get lost." Jacob joked trying to lighten up the mood. He hadn't followed Leah to have a fight.

"Don't you have a hybrid kid to look after?" Leah asked acidly recalling that he had imprinted on the 'daughter of Satan'.

"Her name is Renesmee." Jacob corrected trying not to feel upset by Leah's comments on his imprintee.

"Do you honestly think I care about what the spawn is called?" Leah finally looked at him and Jacob stood there in silence.

_Why is she so sad?_ He asked himself. He knew Leah was different than before. Recently she had changed and was no longer the powerful and strong woman she always seemed to be. She was upset and he didn't know why. But the fact that she was upset made him upset too and he hated seeing her like that.

"Jacob…just leave me alone, go play hide and seek with your imprintee or whatever you do together." Leah turned around again watching the ocean. Her tears were about to surface. He had to leave immediately or he would finally see how vulnerable she was. Leah woulnd't allow that. No one could ever find out her vulnerability. Not like that.

He stood there for one more minute. He knew he should go. That was the best and the smartest thing to do in that moment. He should just turn around and go back to the Cullen's mansion to visit Renesmee, but surprisingly he didn't want to do that. Jacob had this strange feeling that he should be there, with Leah. He wanted to comfort her, ask her why she was so sad.

_I must be crazy._ He thought. _Something's definitely wrong with my head. _

He didn't go. He kept watching Leah as she stared into the horizon, her arms locked around her own body as if she was trying to replace the arms that should be there comforting her, the arms that would never hold her. Jacob knew she needed comfort, support, and a shoulder to cry on. Why? He couldn't possibly know but he wasn't going to ask her either.

But he was going to risk his life and physical integrity just to hold her in his arms.

Jacob took a few steps closer without thinking too much because he didn't want to chicken out.

Leah felt his steps and didn't move. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore and she didn't want to do it either, at least not now when she was about to break down after recalling how miserable and pathetic her life really had become.

She thought Jacob was going to sit down on the sand next to her. It wouldn't be the first time they'd be sitting down side by side watching nothing in particular in complete silence…she'd be thinking about how wonderful her life would be if he loved her and he'd be…he'd be thinking about his imprintee, of course.

But what really happened took Leah by surprise.

Jacob put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her up into his bare chest. She froze and he waited for her reaction. A punch most certainly. But the punch never came and encouraged by her lack of movements, he sat down behind her allowing Leah to bury her face in his chest. Then he felt her tears. She was crying and he was mortified.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked when she managed to regain her voice.

_Good question._ He thought and realised he had no idea. All he knew was that he was really enjoying the heat her body was erradiating and her flowery scent was amazing. But obviously he couldn't tell her that.

"You're sad." He wishpered in her ear causing an electric shock in all of Leah's body. "When I'm feeling sad, I like to be hugged…I thought it could help you out a little."

"It doesn't." She said in a very low whisper. It was true because the heat of his body wasn't helping her at all. Being hugged that way was killing her reputation. She was supposed to be strong and invincible.

Jacob decided to let her go but she didn't allow him to move. In fact, it was her own body that didn't allow it, her mind on the other hand was screaming warning signs for her to let him go.

"Why are you feeling this way?"Jacob asked moulding their bodies closer together. It really felt good to have her so close.

"Because my life sucks. Ever since this wolf thing started, the only person who actually had to deal with all this crap was me and…Why do you care anyways?" She snapped out of it just in time and now she was trying to free herself from his arms. Only this time he wasn't willing to let her go so easily.

"Let me go, you idiot…or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Please Leah…" He begged in her ear causing her to shiver. "Tell me what's wrong, I hate to see you like this."

"Get used to it."

"Lee…" She froze. Her nickname didn't sound so bad coming from his lips and for a split second she tried to imagine how it would feel to listen to him saying it while being straddled by her long legs. "Honey…please tell me…what can I do to help?"

"You're a sick bastard. You have no idea what you're doing to me!" It was too late to stop the tears now. She felt her face being flood, the tears were blinding her and she knew she was now more vulnerable than ever.

"I'm trying to comfort you…"

"You're killing me!" She yelled back. "How can you not now what's going on with me?"

But Jacob knew. A while ago he had seen her feelings for him when she was phased and unaware of his presence. He was frankly surprised when he realised she was in love with him. Back then he even felt scared because he didn't want to hurt her, but now…now things were different because he had also fallen in love with her.

Nessie was the most important person in his life and in his heart but…if he hadn't been caught by the imprinting magic, he knew he would probably be with Leah…and even now he wanted to be…he _was _there with her.

"Yes, I know." He replied sadly. "I know you…you know…with me…" He felt like a moron not being able to form a whole sentence.

"So what? Do you enjoy watching me hurt like this?"

_Damn it! Does he really know? Shit!_ Leah thought. _Prepare yourself to become La Push's joke…again._

"No. It's just that…I…also…with you."

Leah faced him directly. She could hardly believe he was about to say that. He couldn't do it. For the sake of her sanity, he couldn't.

"No…If you're going to say some shit like 'I'm in love with you' or something like that, you better shut your mouth and bite your own tongue." She declared. "Because it doesn't matter what you say to me now…as soon as you watch the beautiful brown eyes of your beloved Nessie, you'll forget about everything you said to me…and I'll be the one making a fool of myself…again."

Leah got up suddenly and taking him by surprise she managed to free herself from his strong grip.

Giving him a murdering glare, she started to walk away from the water.

Jacob coulnd't allow her to leave like that. For a few minutes they had managed to establish a connection and he didn't want to lose it. He wanted one more chance with her. Standing up, Jacob ran after her.

"Leah please, if you just shut up and listen to me, I could…"

"No, you couldn't do a thing. It's pretty simple…" She cut him off. "You have an imprintee and you know what that means." Leah wanted to cry but she held on firmly to keep her front and her dignity intact.

"Yes, but…that doesn't mean I can't feel anything else for another person Leah…and you…what I feel for you is more special than…I don't know how to explain." He mumbled randomly. Maybe it would be better to phase so he could show her how he really felt about her.

"You like me but now enough to actually be with me… Even though you never wanted to imprint, this bond you two share is more powerful and bla, bla, bla… the exact same shit Sam fed me." Leah said trying not to give too much importance to the fact that Jacob admitted he also liked her. Why should she think about it if standing next to the perfect and beautiful Renesmee Cullen she was nothing? She was just a freak of nature.

"You have nothing to tell me, nothing to give me in return…"

She wasn't able to continue talking because Jacob's lips covered hers. She hadn't seen it coming, she hadn't realised he was so close again. She wanted to stop it even though she had dreamed about that moment for months. Leah was afraid to lose control now that she had finally tasted him. She was afraid of wanting more.

As for Jacob, he had no idea what he was doing. Why was he kissing her? No idea. Why was he asking permission to deepen the kiss? No idea. Why was he enjoying the kiss so much? No idea. And that was precisely what scared him the most. He was enjoying it much more than he should be. He wanted her even though he shouldn't.

Tasting her as much as he could, he could feel how sweet she was and he suddenly felt the desire to taste more of her. Not only her mouth, her lips, her tongue, but also her skin. He wanted to feel her heated body all around him. With his brain completely fogged by Leah and the emotions she was eliciting from him, Jacob decided he wouldn't think about anything else. He would just feel and go with the flow. The consequences of his actions didn't matter anymore.

Jacob lowered his large hands to hold Leah's thin waist, feeling her skin and noticing it was as soft as he had thought it was. That was something he had always wondered about everytime he could watch her flat stomach when she walked around the Reservation in the tinniest clothes he had ever seen. He would often ask himself how would it feel to touch it, taste it, caress it slowly until reaching a bit higher where that thin top covered her breasts…or even a bit lower, where incredibly small shorts were covering an area he could only dream about.

_Why not?_ He asked himself. Things between them were flowing so naturally.

"No…Jacob…" Leah panted but her hands betrayed her brain and went up into his black raven hair. She didn't want him to stop but she was aware that if she let things slip out of her control they would end up doing much more than kissing and touching each other. And truth to be told, Leah wanted him to take her right then and there, she wanted to be his, but she was afraid.

"Don't think…just feel." He said before kissing her again. Trying to resist, Leah tried to push him away with no success. "Just for today, Leah…don't think…just let me give you this." Smashing their lips again, Leah stopped fighting against the hurricane she was feeling now. Jacob's taste in her mouth was all she needed to realise she had to surrender. And she did. He could do whatever he wanted with her because she wouldn't resist anymore. She was finally at his mercy.

Jacob noticed the way she was crumbling, her defenses were down and she probably wanted that as much as he did, because he felt her arms lock around his neck, making their bodies touch completely. He shivered when he felt her hard breasts against his naked chest and he decided to take his chance. He would have to tease her if he wanted to get something good in return. His hands ventured to her hips and he pulled her closer until their pelvic bones were touching. To feel her that close was originating side effects in his body: his temperature was rising again and the blood was flowing down into a very specific place.

He had never felt like that before, he was so hard it actually hurt.

Leah screamed in his mouth when she felt his hard member touching her. She wasn't scared anymore, on the contrary, all she felt now was excitement. She didn't care about control any longer. If he wanted to give her this _gift _she would take it. Slowly Leah rose one of her legs up to his thigh and Jacob picked up the idea immediately. He pulled her body up and Leah wrapped her long tanned legs around his waist.

He held her there steadily, as if she weighted as much as a feather and when their lower halfs met even through their clothes Leah moaned, grinning over his lips with the thought that she was the one making him feel that way.

While his lips were working down her neck, Leah tilted her head back to give him more access. But it wasn't enough. Her skin was paradise but he needed more than to kiss her exposed neck. Lowering his head he kissed her breasts so softly that Leah thought she was going to faint in his arms.

Slowly Jacob lowered himself to a sitting position on the wet sand. Leah was on his lap, her legs still locked around his waist. Having his hands finally free, he started to touch everywhere he could. Up and down they went, leaving hot trails of sweat underneath her clothes. He wanted to rip the stupid piece of fabric covering her but was afraid to scare her with his eagerness.

Without thinking, Jacob took one of his hands to one of Leah's breasts and was rewarded with a few moans. Gasping for air, Leah pulled back from his lips to stare into his eyes, black with desire. A mirror of her own. Without hesitation she sensualy removed her top revealing perfect round breasts that Jacob couldn't stop staring at.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. Then she slided his large plams up into her breasts. It was a perfect match. Not wasting time Jacob started to caress her and Leah arched her back in pleasure thinking that by the way he was touching her he almost sounded like a professional.

Leah was beautiful, gorgeous even, he'd always known that but now that he had finally touched her there was no turning back and all he wanted was more. Feeling as she glued their bodies together, Jacob felt a painful sting when he felt his cut-offs becoming tighter, his member was begging to get out of its confinement and bury himself in a much sweeter place.

Kissing her neck over her pulsing point, Jacob started to explore other places. One of his hands remained on her breast, playing with her nipple and provocking moans and shivers on Leah's part. The other hand ventured below her stomach and ended up inside her shorts where he could feel her dripping.

She was ready for him.

"Shit!" Leah exclaimed through a whisper feeling Jacob's finger playing in her center. The pleasure was unbearable. Did he want to drive her insane? That was his plan for sure because a minute later she felt a second finger joining in. Putting her hands through his hair, Leah pulled it while tilting her head back to enhance the pleasure. She looked directly at him for a couple of seconds before crashing their lips together forcefully. He replied by moving his fingers faster, enjoying the fact that she was actually submitting to him.

His lips left hers and went down to the breast he had freed. He kissed and nibbled until Leah started to squirm in his lap. She could feel the coil in her stomach threaning to develop into a huge flame of pleasure. With the little conscience she still had left, Leah thought that it wasn't fair that she was the only one feeling so good. He deserved the same treatment.

Her hands went straight into the huge area in the middle of his cut-offs and he moaned feeling the pressure of her small hands in his hardness. When she finally worked out the zipper and touched his length his brain stopped functioning. He couldn't concentrate anymore and she smiled triumphantly while her lips travelled down his neck and her hands worked his member, caressing it teasingly. Jacob rested his head on her chest and tried to keep up with her heavy breathing in vein. He was about to topple over the edge when he decided to grab her hands and make her stop.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" She asked a bit unsure.

Jacob smiled when he realised she was all flushed and her eyes were much softer than before. She was being gentle and caring and he loved that Leah.

"You're going to kill me…" He whispered in her ear and in a fast movement he turned their positions around. Now he was on top and Leah was lying down on the wet sand. Leaving hot trailed kisses down her neck and stomach, Jacob finally reached a barrier: the black shorts he loved to see her wearing. Only now he would rather see her naked.

Having that thought in mind, Jacob grabbed the hem of her shorts and slided them down her legs ever so slowly.

Leah was turning insane. His fingers touching her skin was pure torture and when she felt him positioning himself between her legs and kissing the inside area of her thighs, she almost lost it and arched her body to give him more access.

Leah was so lost she didn't even feel him grabbing her hips and turning her body around. She ended up on her knees with him kneeled down right behind her.

He caressed her hips and one of his hands slowly ventured up her back until finding her neck. Jacob lowered his body down to hers to be able to whisper in her ear.

"I've been waiting for you for months…" He whispered, his voice filled with desire.

Leah knew what he meant because she had also been waiting for him for several months but she coulndn't reply because in a swift movement he was in. She moaned feeling him so deep inside while his hands had travelled again to her breasts and his lips were leaving small kisses on her neck and shoulders.

She wanted to feel more of him. Urging him to move faster, Leah moved her hips at a higher speed and he picked up the idea quickly. To be out of her for the few seconds it'd get to him to push back in was so painful he couldn't even consider the idea of stoping what they were doing.

He was pushing so hard, so fast and so deep she wasn't even able to breathe properly. Never had she felt like this, no one would be able to make her feel this good ever again. Her moans got louder as he picked up a faster pace and one of Jacob's hands reached her core, as if he knew exactly what she needed to find her release.

Pushing her body up, Leah wrapped her arms around his neck, her back pressed up against his bare chest and finally, feeling her insides burning and contracting, she exploded in a wave of bliss, leaving Jacob moving on his own just for a few more seconds because he soon followed her, reaching his climax and feeling his body completely spent.

Breathing erratically and sweating they fell forward into the sand, breaking the fall by supporting their hands on the floor. Their bodies were still feeling the replica of the powerful release just a moment ago. Jacob took that chance to intertwine their fingers together, enjoying the wonderful sensation of being inside of her still. He had no intention to move or let her go. He didn't want to ruin that magical moment.

The fact that she was _his_ was still registering in his mind and he was bursting with happiness because no one could ever change that now.

_What happens now? What can I say after this?_ _Wow, this was incredible Jacob. _Leah thought to herself. She couldn't say that, even if it was the absolute truth. She knew she would ruin everything if she opened her mouth. She always ruined everything and the thought of not feeling him embracing her was terrifying.

She wished they could stay like that forever but things couldn't stay like that because despite everything they'd done on that beach, he didn't belong to her. He wasn't hers.

Realising this Leah tried to get up but he was way too heavy.

"It's not enough…" He whispered softly in her ear causing her body to shiver and a sudden heat spread through her belly. "I want to see you when you come…I want to kiss you for a while longer…" His husky voice caused her to stay put. She too was dying to feel that close forever. She too wanted to kiss him until the world ended.

Gently, Jacob flipped her around to look into her eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. Removing a strand of hair from the base of her neck, he pulled her a little bit closer to kiss her again and realised he couldn't live without her kisses anymore. There was something about her that clouded his judgement and made him feel completely drawn to Leah.

While attacking her lips, Jacob placed himself between her thighs; he needed to feel her again, to be inside of her one more time.

Understanding his intentions Leah grabbed his length and lifting her hips from the sand she slowly guided him until he was, again buried in her.

"Oh…God…" She moaned heavily feeling him so deep. Her body was still weak and sore and she trembled with the intrusion but the light pain she felt vanished being replaced by pure pleasure.

He began moving again in a steady pace. How someone with no experience could make her feel like that was beyond her, but the way Jacob moved in and out, was almost as if he was meant to do that since always.

Capturing her lips to muffle their loud moans, Jacob felt how Leah was pushing her body into his with her legs to deepen their connection and intensify their pleasure.

Pulling her with him, Jacob lifted her body from the sand and sat down placing her small body in his lap. Now she was in charge. Her hips were moving sensually over his, up and down, in a wild frenzy. Placing his hands on her hips he started to help her pulling down and lifting her up intensifying the pleasure of their merged bodies. Having total access to her chest, he played with her bouncing breasts bringing his mouth to her niples and kissing all the flesh he could. Her body was addictive.

They were about to reach the edge again when Leah fastened her pace to make sure this time they would overcome the last orgasm they had shared. This one would have to be much more intense. This time she wanted them to come together.

And then everything came crashing down. The unbearable and amazing pleasure made them react and in an unpredictable act they buried their teeth in each others necks. Leah felt her blood dripping into her shoulder while also tasting his blood in her mouth. _You're mine._ She thought. _At least for today._

"You're mine." Jacob said as if he had read her thoughts. "It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow…this…" He brushed his lips over the wound he had inflicted on her neck. "This is the real proof that you're mine."

She sighed deeply. She knew it was true. He was right and she was his, no matter what happened.

"Too bad it's not mutual…" She whispered. Her head was resting over his shoulder and the tears had suddenly burst from her eyes. "As soon as you look into her beautiful brown eyes, you'll forget everything that you said to me and everything we did today."

"But Leah…"

"You'll block it out of your mind so that your future father-in-law won't be able to see that you've cheated on his daughter although she's still too young to know what it means." Leah's own words were causing her pain but she had to let it out of her system. "This…" She touched the place where her teeth had marked him, where the wound was still, surprisingly, fresh. "This is just a proof that you were mine only for today."

"Wait…" He tried.

"This won't happen again…" She declared. Leah didn't really want to leave him. She didn't want him to pull out of her, she didn't want to stop feeling his touch or his kisses, but sooner or later everything would come to an end. When the day was over and Jacob went back to the Cullen's mansion, she would be the one hunted down by this memory. The memory of them, making love, at the beach.

There was no point to prolong this uthopy. This short-lived happiness they had shared was over. She was finally strong enough to get up feeling immediately empty when their bodies were disconnected.

"Leah…I love you." Jacob said trying to make her understand the magnitude of his feelings. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"I feel the same…" She confessed never looking into his eyes. Her wild hair was covering her face preventing him to see her expression. "Your imprintee will always be first, and I can't stay here watching you two living happily while I'm just…the second best…always the second best…"

Jacob was about to reply but she didn't allow it. It was better this way. One day Jacob would be married to the half-leech and she would…well she would just _be_. She didn't want to be there when that happened.

"Thank you Jake, this was the best anniversary in my life, I'm quite sure of it." She gave him a little smile that never reached her eyes.

He just stayed quiet, without words. Would it really end like that? He didn't want it to end but he couldn't deny the words she had just said because he knew his imprintee would always come first. So even though he did love Leah, Nessie would always be his world.

Leah passed around Jacob and walked into the woods, relieved to see he wasn't following her. _This will never happen again_. She thought. Tomorrow she would leave La Push and go to some place far away from there… But maybe…just maybe she would be back to her next anniversary.

* * *

><p>Translator Note 2: This is my first time translating from Spanish to English. It was also the first time I "wrote" a lemon and it was…very difficult. I hope I didn't fail the readers. So far <em><strong>Cuarto Menguante<strong>_ has 8 chapters and I'm starting to translate chapter 2 but I don't know when I'll post it.

To Fey Black: I hope I didn't disappoint you. You can criticise and comment anything and anytime you want, okay? I'm very honoured to be the **_Cuarto Menguante's _**official translator. Thank you. Take care, Karisan.


	2. Convince Me

Translator/Note 1: I forgot about the disclaimer last chapter so here it goes:

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We own nothing.

Translation from the original _**Cuarto Menguante**_

**Original language:** Spanish

**Writer/Author:** Fey Black (Chile)

**Translator:** Karisan-karisan (Portugal)

**Rated M**

_**Waning Moon**_

**Chapter 2 – Convince M****e**

He was trying as hard as he could to understand why things had turned out that way but as hard as he tried he wasn't getting anywhere. How was that possible? Things shouldn't be like that, right?

It was supposed to be forever. Him and her, always, together, for all eternity. At least that was what the legends said anyways. Imprinting was supposed to be unbreakable, an eternal bond. They were soul mates, perfect for each other… but if things were supposed to be that way, what the hell was happening?

"But Nessie…" Jacob started to talk but he couldn't continue mostly because he didn't even know what to say. Everytime he opened his mouth he couldn't verbalize his own thoughts because they were completely blurred.

She looked directly into his eyes, feeling a wave of regret and sorrow. Jacob felt he was trapped in a black hole but now he was starting to understand why he was feeling that way. It wasn't the pain Renesmee was putting him through that was making him feel so angry and hurt, it was the thought that he had been wasting his time on someone who couldn't love him the way she actually should.

"I'm so sorry. I know how things should be between us… but I couldn't help it, it just happened… You understand, right?" Nessie was trying to apologise sincerely with all of her soul. She had never meant to hurt Jacob because deep inside she had always known the deep bond they shared. She was his as much as he was hers but not the way they should be. At least since last month.

"I need an explanation, you can't just walk in and tell me this without an explanation…" Jacob spoke calmly. He didn't want to feel agitated because he could end up phasing inside the Cullen's living room and somehow he knew he would get into troubles if that happened.

It was actually strange to realise that he wasn't angry with her. At least not like he should be. His anger was being directed at someone else. His anger was felt towards himself, because now he knew he could've changed everything sooner, he could've done something to be happy with the person he had lost. A person who was now gone.

"Jake, I love you…I love you so much…with all my soul. But things changed…and it's not the same anymore. I mean…I love you but not like…a man…"

If her intention was not to hurt him, she was failing miserably because Jacob was not only feeling a sharp pain in his heart but also a dagger being carved in his ego.

"If you wanted me to act more like a boyfriend to you, you should've asked. I never pressured you because you never seemed interested enough." He defended himself, trying to protect the ego he had left, although truth to be told, he had never wanted her that way either.

"Please don't understand this the wrong way. What I really meant to say is that I love you but only as a friend. My best friend. My best friend forever. Please… I just wish you understand."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He raised his voice and got up, clenching his fists, trying to stay calm.

"I know it's not easy…"

"You have no idea." He cut her off.

"Jake…I didn't do it on purpose. I just couldn't help it…I fell in love with Nahuel." Those words pierced his heart baddly.

"What the hell happened to the imprint then?"

"We have the chance to choose, remember?" Nessie didn't want to hurt him more but she wanted Jacob to understand she was in love with Nahuel. Of course she still loved him, actually she had a feeling she would always love him, but not like a man, not like she loved Nahuel.

Nahuel was the man she wanted to kiss. It was Nahuel she wanted to feel at night, with her, moaning together as their bodies were trembling in pure bliss. With Nahuel she had become a woman and she didn't want to keep lying to Jacob anymore.

"But we were supposed to be together one day, I mean…that's why I imprinted on you, that's why our destiny is the same…we were supposed to love each other." He declared. He wanted to scream what was going on his mind but if he raised his voice to Renesmee, the Cullens would certainly kill him. Some of them would even do it more painfully then others. After all Nessie was their little girl, even though she wasn't a baby anymore.

"Exactly. Listen to your own words Jake. Are you with me because we are supposed to be together or because you want us to be together?"

Nessie's question made something inside of his brain click. Did he want to be with her or did he have to be with her? He wanted to be with her, right? He was supposed to want to be with her because she was his imprintee…but…

"Look at me Jake." Nessie put a hand on his face and felt the heat of his skin burning hers. He had always been so warm and hot but it never burnt her the same way Nahuel's did.

Jacob finally met her eyes.

"Since I was born you've been here for me. We've known each other for five years and during those five years you've been everything to me. You were my protector, my brother, my friend, my confident and most of all…you're my Jacob. I couldn't have asked anyone better to stand by my side day by day…but I want you to understand that I'm not good enough to give you what you really want. I believe that deep inside your heart you know that. You know that it's not me you dreamed of every night, I'm not the woman you want to share your bed with for all eternity, am I?"

She wasn't? Why was she saying that? Nessie wasn't supposed to be able to read minds. How did she know that the body he wanted to kiss and hold every night belonged to someone who was miles away from the Reservation?

"Then how do you explain the imprint, Renesmee?"

Nessie knew he was hurt and angry because otherwise he would've never called her by her full name. He never did that. And it hurt her too because she knew she was causing him pain but she couldn't help it. She couldn't keep on hiding her feelings from him. She wanted him to know she wasn't going to give Nahuel up for the sake of some old legends.

"I don't know…I've been thinking about it and…well maybe it's because I'm half-vampire. Half of your natural and mortal enemy. Maybe you imprinted on my human half…but not on my bloodsucker half." She smiled weakly when she realised the word she had used to describe her species. Jacob didn't return the smile though.

He was just too surprised with her theory. The questions on his mind were making him feel dizzy. Was it possible? Did he really love her? Or did he love only half of her? Was that the reason why he had always felt incomplete?

And then he knew. He knew why he had never felt whole. He knew why he had felt so empty inside for the last three years. Since that day at the beach.

"Ness…"

"You finally understood…" She cut him off. "I'll always be your Nessie, I'll always want you in my life and I'll always be here for you. But Nahuel will also be with me from now on because we love each other. And I know there will be someone else by your side. You know it too, don't you?" Nessie looked at Jacob intensively. She was absolutely sure of her words.

What if she was right? Since that day at the beach Jacob knew he loved Leah Clearwater but he had always thought that the imprint bond was more powerful than his feelings for Leah. And now Nessie was saying the exact opposite. The imprint bond wasn't stronger, it was just unbreakable.

When she left the Reservation he simply stopped fighting. He held on to the legends as if his destiny was set on stone. He let the legends rule his life for three years. In those three years he changed. He wasn't happy because his happiness disappeared with the scent of her natural perfume. Jacob had never truly smiled again since that day.

It was still hard to believe that it had been years since that moment. Three years since he had last seen her. And it hurt...baddly.

Now he had finally learned that the woman he was supposed to live with forever wasn't the love of his life. And he had to do something about it. He had to make up for the lost time.

"I have to go." He said knowing what he had to do.

"But Jake…"

"I'm sorry Nessie but I really need to go…and…thank you."

She didn't stop him and actually smiled watching him turn his back on her and leaving the house.

He walked into the woods thinking about everything Nessie had told him. To be in the forest made him feel even more depressed because it was a place full of memories. Old memories.

He wasn't normal…He had never been normal. He was a werewolf, an alpha since he was seventeen years old, his best friend was a vampire, he had imprinted on a hybrid…on her human half at least…and now he had realised that he didn't love her enough…and she didn't love him enough either. Again.

It was like reliving everything over again. Bella had loved him too but not enough. He frowned. Maybe he was the problem.

Strangely he didn't feel as if his body was being thrown out off the cliffs. Only half of his chest was hurting. The other half was… relieved? He didn't know why. If Nessie was supposed to be his soul mate he was supposed to feel like dying, right? After all she had just rejected him. But he wasn't. Why wasn't he hurting for being rejected by the love of his life? Maybe because she wasn't.

The realization almost made him fall to the ground. Now he knew exactly why it wasn't hurting that much and why he had been feeling so sad for so long. The cause for that was his own stupidity. There was no other explanation: he was an idiot, an asshole, a dumbass, a jerk…amongst many other things.

He had the opportunity to be happy and he let it go. He let _her _go. Because of his stupidity he had spent three years feeling empty and unhappy. At least now he knew why the happiness he thought he felt was never complete. Because in reality he had only been truly happy once. Only once. He had touched the sky with his fingertips but only that day and after that he was never whole again.

Jacob was surprised when he realised Nessie had known that before he did. It was a true mystery that she had to break up with him so that he finally saw what was right in front of him. There were no more illusions.

And it was also a mystery that he was still there, standing up in the middle of the forest, when the love of his life was living in some other place. He didn't know where she was or how she was doing ever since that day.

Jacob ran to the Reservation to talk to the only person who could help him, but things wouldn't be that simple.

"No. I'm sorry Jake but if I never told you before I won't do it now. I will not see my sister crying again." These were the words Seth used when Jacob asked where Leah was living for the past three years.

"She won't cry…I would never do that…"

"You already have."

That was impossible. He hadn't hurt her that much. Seth, on the other hand, didn't agree. Because in fact he was at home the day Leah walked in crying silently. He watched as his big sister cried in her bedroom and then he knew that those tears could only mean someone had hurt her again. Seth was completely helpless while he watched his sister pack her things and leave, whispering only a "Don't search for me.". There was no goodbye, no farewell. And he never saw her again.

It was only days later, when he was patrolling that he discovered who had hurt her that much. He had to search every piece of memory from his pack brothers and finally he saw what he was looking for. And he was disappointed with his alpha. So, as much as he loved Jacob as his leader and brother, he would not tell him where she was. He didn't want to see Leah cry ever again. He loved her too much.

"Please Seth, I need to know where she is."

"I'm late for classes."

It was true. That was his last year in Highschool. He was a senior now and he was studying hard to be able to go to the University. He had promised his sister he would finish school and then he would go to California and live with her. They would go to the same University and they'd be together again like the old times, like a proper family.

"Seth…look at me…Have you ever seen me this desperate before?"

Seth looked at him attentively. Jacob was obviously upset. Hurting even but he wasn't sure if the reason why Jake was feeling that way was because of Leah. Of course he would love to see his alpha and his sister together but he didn't want to risk her having a relapse after years of recovery. She had a new life now and she seemed happy enough. After leaving the Reservation Leah hadn't spoken to her family for a whole year and when she finally did call them it was just to let them know she was alive, had a place to live and a job. Seth knew she was better but not truly happy. But that was a start, right?

From that day on Seth promised her that he would not tell anyone where she was. Besides in three years no one had really asked about her anyways. No one cared about Leah that much, except for him and Sue. No one had mentioned her name…until now.

"Actually I have seen you more desperate than this Jake. Now move, I need to go."

Seth tried to pass through but Jacob's hand in his arm prevented him to leave.

"Why are you so worried about her now? In three years you never cared. You never asked about her…"

"Because I didn't know what was wrong with me."

Seth was trying his best to believe him. He did look worried about Leah but was that enough?

"If I make her cry again, you can kill me." Jacob assured.

"I will…Trust me." Seth finally decided to give in. He would tell him where to find Leah and how. Even risking his own neck in the process.

After knowing where Leah was Jacob felt desperate. She was in another state. What was he supposed to do now?

He never thought in a million years that Edward Cullen would help him. He didn't ask for his help. After all Edward was his imprintee's father and he never really wanted him as his son-in-law so why would he help him?

Despite not having murder instincts everytime they were in the same room anymore that didn't mean he was going to ask for Edward's help. That was why he was surprised to see him on his doorstep the previous day to hand him a peace offering.

Jacob had spent the whole night thinking about a plan to get enough money to go all over to California and get her back. All the plans he had thought about required too much time. Time he didn't want to waste anymore. His last resort was to sell his body. He was sure his body could please many lonely women out there. The problem was he couldn't picture himself doing it with any other woman except for Leah. Other women wouldn't make him feel like she did, not even Nessie. It was funny that he had only realised that now.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked. Jacob didn't reply and moved to the side. "I'm sorry to bother you but my daughter told me what happened and I thought I should come to talk to you."

"What happened between Nessie and me is our business." Jacob said acidly. He wasn't really mad, he just didn't want Edward to feel sorry for him.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you. The reason why I'm here is because I agree with my daughter. You're not in love with her and you know it."

"Are you picking up Jasper's powers or something?" How could he possibly know that? Jasper was the emotion's reader not him.

"Yes, you're right. Jasper is the one who can read emotions but I can read them from him. I'm not an emotion's reader but I'm not stupid either. I saw your thoughts about what happened that day at the beach."

What? He had seen it? Everything? Jacob had never felt embarrassed by anything in his life but this time he was blushing in a deep shade of red. "You kept thinking about it for weeks. I remember you didn't show up by our house that day and after twenty days without seeing you Bella sent me to see what was wrong with you. You were at the beach again…sitting down on the sand and thinking about her. I felt angry enough to kill you with my own hands but I didn't for several reasons."

Jacob just stared at him, wondering what those reasons were.

"One of those reasons is that if I killed you I would hurt my wife and daughter, the two most important people in my life. Another reason is that I would rather have you satisfying your…needs with Leah than with my Nessie and finally…I guess that I really don't hate you that much to the point of wanting you dead."

Jacob couldn't help a small smile. He could feel the same about the bloodsucker.

"Yet you thought about killing me…"

"I did. Anyways I believe that there is still another reason why I didn't kill you mutt. You were too confused and I knew sooner or later this would happen. After all your imprint is not like the others. You only imprinted on my daughter's human half."

"You believe that too?"

"It's only a theory."

The leeches did like to conjure theories. Edward smiled realising that Jacob was right.

"If you have a better one feel free to share." Edward suggested.

"I will." He didn't have any other theory but even if he did, it didn't matter anymore.

"You're right. It doesn't matter…What really matters right now is that you find her and for that you're going to need this."

Edward gave him an envelope with his name written on it in a fine and elegant handwriting that he recognised as Bella's.

"She wants you to have this or she said she's going to come over here and kick your ass…and I'm quoting."

Jacob laughed slightly. That was definitely something Bella would say. Accepting the envelope, he opened it but when he saw what it was he gave it back.

"I can't take it."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"You can always sell your body on the streets. I guess it's your call." Edward shrugged and Jacob growled. He hated charity. "It's not charity, mutt…it's just one friend helping another. This isn't just from Bella but from me as well. I care about you…but I must say that I care about her too."

"Sorry? Come again…" Edward cared about Leah? How and when did that happen?

"Before she left we kind of had a little chat…She's an incredible woman…I must hand you that. She's not only beautiful and interesting…she's also amazing…" Jacob growled again, he didn't like Edward's adjectives towards Leah. Edward decided not to antagonise him anymore. Leah Clearwater had always intrigued him though. Since the very first moment he was able to read her mind, he had known she was special.

He frequently observed her. Her mind was always filled with anger, remorse, despair but also love, pride and the will to protect, especially two men and none of them was Sam Uley.

When they spoke before her departure, he had watched her cry and he couldn't help but to feel compassion towards her. That was why he was hoping that Jacob could bring her back.

"I'm being honest Jacob, so if you don't want to accept this for you do it for her. Bring her back."

Edward didn't wait for Jacob to speak, he left the envelope in the young wolf's hands and disappeared with the wind.

Jacob didn't want to accept their help but he was desperate to be with her again and to take Edward's help would definitely be a lot better than to sell his body on the streets, so he packed a few things and left. One day he would repay Bella and Edward but first he had to find Leah. On the kitchen table Jacob left a note to his father that said_'I'm going to find her. It took me three years to understand what was wrong with me so I won't come home without her. Wish me luck.'_

He had never been in such a huge city before. He hadn't seen so many people together in the same place. Berkeley in the state of California was most of all a sunny place. There were beaches and sun and heat…at least in the summer because in the winter it was quite the opposite.

At least that was what he had read in the tourist route he had bought. Berkeley had 112.580 inhabitants which compared to the 3122 in Forks made him feel a bit clauthrophobic. How the hell was he supposed to find her in such a huge city? How was he supposed to get to the damn University if he didn't know where he was?

His best option was to take a cab.

"To Berkeley University please." He asked the driver.

"New student?"

"Something like that."

"It's a bit far so it'll be expensive."

"Just drive."

_I hope he has enough money to pay._ The driver thought eyeing him suspiciously. Jacob wasn't wearing anything of value and was only carrying a backpack. He doubted that he had means to pay the ride but even so he drove the young man there.

During the car ride Jacob tried to think what he would say to her. What could he say?

'_I came for you__.'_ No, that would be like throwing a bomb right at her face. They weren't in contact for three years so it wasn't right to say that all of the sudden.

When Seth had told him that Leah was attending the University he felt proud of her. She had always wanted to be more than just a protector and now she was achieving her dreams. He too had finished Highschool because he kept thiking about her. She would've wanted him to finish his studies. After that he applied for a few Universities but he didn't go anywhere because he had to stay with Nessie and Nessie wanted to be with the Cullens in Forks.

Since he wasn't getting older anytime soon there wasn't any rush, although Bella had advised him he should continue studying mechanics since he had good grades and was obviously very good at it. He just didn't have any reasons to study…until now.

He hopped out of the cab after paying the driver and stood there for a while without knowing exactly where to go or what to do. The University Campus was huge and there were too many students walking around with bags and books. He walked through the main entrance noticing how every single girl turned around just to check him out.

He was highly noticeable, he was almost six feet tall and had an impeccable body. He wasn't wearing nothing fancy, just plain jeans and a t-shirt that was a bit tight around his chest but he still had all eyes on him.

Soon he felt like he was lost.

"Shit…I'm not going to find her like this." He cursed.

"I can help you out." A feminine voice said behind him and he turned around to meet a redhair girl smiling at him. Her blue eyes contrasted with her white skin and her freckles. She seemed friendly. "I can tell you're new here, right? I can give you a tour around this place."

"Would you mind?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he should walk around with another girl because he was damn sure he wouldn't like to see Leah with another guy either.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm a senior, I know this place like the palm of my hand. My name is Katherine."

Without hesitation, Katherine took his arm and pulled him with her.

"So…what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Jacob and I…was recommended this University by some friends. I'm here to study." He lied flatly.

"You won't be sorry. There's no better place to study than Berkeley. It's a bit quiet for my liking but there are great teachers and beautiful women too."

Jacob turned his head to look at her, quircking an eyebrow.

"What? Are you homophobic?" She asked.

"No…of course not…I just…I wasn't expecting you to be…you know…"

"You're not the only one. Anyways you don't have to worry about me, I promise I won't hit on your girl." She laughed and he did the same. He didn't really want to fight with a chick for his woman. That was creepy.

They walked around for two hours. Jacob was focusing on every face that they passed by. He had tried to feel her scent but there were too many students at the same place.

"Shit." He whispered feeling helpless.

"Do you know the name of the girl you're looking for?" Katherine asked him and he was again, surprised. "You don't think I'm that idiot, do you?"

"I don't know…" He stated sincerely. He didn't know her that well.

"I'm hurt." She exclaimed. "I can tell you're not here only to study. You're searching for someone because I've seen you looking at every girl that we saw the whole afternoon."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Like an opened book. I don't know you very well but I know you're desperate to find her. Maybe if you tell me something about her or her name I can help you."

"She's special, unique. You would notice her even in a crowded place. She's Native American like me. Her skin in golden, her hair is dark and her smile is so warm…she's the most beautiful woman I've met and her eyes…they're the colour of honey and they shine brightly looking almost like liquid gold…"

"Wow…if a man talked to me like that I would turn straight." Katherine declared. It wasn't just the words he spoke; it was the tone in his voice that allowed her to know he was deeply in love with the woman he was searching for. Katherine knew it by the involuntary smile on his face and the way his eyes were shinning while thinking about her.

"Just tell me her name…" She insisted but Jacob didn't reply. He had his eyes on the horizon and when Katherine followed his gaze she understood why.

"Leah…" Jacob whispered without moving.

_She i__s really beautiful. _Katherine thought and for a moment she regeretted having promised she wouldn't hit on the new student's girl. She asked herself why she had never noticed her before. She had long and tanned legs that were at plain sight since she was wearing only a pair of small blue shorts. Her flat stomach and fairly large breasts were covered up by a sleevless tank top. She was a pretty nice sight.

Jacob's head was spinning. What should he say to her? What should he do? Why weren't his legs moving? He knew she was beautiful but right now she was much more than that. She was damn gorgeous and he had been three long years without her…How did he survive? The distance between them was making Jacob feel desperate. He needed her close, even though he had no idea what to say, he needed to be close to her now.

"Thank you Katherine, I'll see you around." He said and ran in Leah's direction, capturing her unique scent and inhaling it as much as he could. That was the scent he had been dreaming of. The scent of the first woman he had shared his bed with. Well in their case it was the sand…

Leah was feeling quite upset at that moment because once again her brain was playing tricks on her. It wasn't the first time she could feel his scent. It wasn't the first time she dreamed of him running towards her. She used to day-dream about it a lot. But in three years Jacob had never even called. Nothing. So that's why she was upset. Because she shouldn't be feeling his foresty scent, the scent she loved so much, because in reality he wasn't there, he couldn't be. It was just a hallucination, like all the other times.

"Wow…Who the hell is he?" Caroline, one of her classmates asked. Leah didn't turn around. Caroline was always able to find a new guy to talk about every week.

"I want to meet him. I love guys with dark hair." Nicole agreed. Leah just shook her head but then her nose caught a weird scent. It was the same scent she had felt that day at the beach when she had given herself to him. "Is he really coming here?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Yes! He's coming here!" Caroline grabbed Leah's shoulders and turned her around so she could see the awesome male specimen that was running towards them.

Leah didn't even have time to blink before his lips crashed against hers. She could feel his despair by the way one of his hands was placed around her neck and the other around her waist so she wouldn't move away.

"Jacob…what the fuck…?" Leah couldn't speak anymore because he kissed her again. The first kiss had made her dizzy but the second one was intoxicating her like poison or maybe even a drug..

She felt him deepening the kiss and without thinking she allowed him to explore her mouth and control the kiss entirely. She wanted to taste him again, that sweet and salty flavour she had tasted only once. Leah was finally in heaven again after being trapped in the pits of Hell for three long years and only now she had realised how much she had really and truly missed him.

In three years she hadn't been able to forget that day at the beach. She had tried very hard to forget it but in the end she couldn't go through every single day without his memory. And when she was alone, at night, she dreamed about them, together, moving in sincrony, their bodies connected and their hearts beating in unison.

She needed him so much, with such desperation that she felt scared.

Gasping for air, they pulled away from each other. Jacob's eyes never left her honey coloured orbits. He could still taste her in his lips and he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how stupid he was for wasting three years. His heart was hurting inside of his chest making him realise he couldn't stay away from her any longer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she was finally able to form a whole sentence in her brain although she was still breathless.

"I'm here for you." He whispered over her lips. He was dying to taste them again.

"That can't be true and you know it very well."

"Who is he?" Caroline's voice called them back to reality and none of them answered the question immediately. Leah looked at her friends and saw doubt and surprise in their eyes. Caroline and Nicole knew her for two years and they had never seen Leah with a man before. The reason for that was quite simple. After that day at the beach, either it was him or no one else.

Leah was trying to figure out what to answer.

'_A friend?'_ No…they weren't just friends.

'_A relative?'_ No…no way in hell they would be relatives. She would rather kill herself.

'_A lover?'_ That was definitely closer to the truth although she was his lover, and not the other way around. She had been his mistress.

'_The man I love.'_ Yes that was the right answer but she would never say it out loud, especially not in front of him.

"I'm Leah's boyfriend." Jacob replied firmly and he really loved the sound of it.

Leah just stood there stunned.

"She never mentioned you." Caroline shot back.

"It figured. We didn't end in good terms…I'm here to change that." The way he said those words, as if he really meant it, as if he could put all the past behind them, made her fall in a dream land for a split second.

"You can't." She said snapping out of it. He couldn't be there saying those things because he had Renesmee. Leah would never be second to anyone, she would never be a consolation prize. She was too proud for that.

"Okay…well we're going to give you some privacy. Don't worry about classes, I'll bring you the notes later." Caroline said. Nicole was still checking Jacob out, which didn't please Leah at all. _Stupid jealousy._ Leah thought feeling suddenly annoyed with herself. She shouldn't feel jealous. No matter what had happened between them Jacob wasn't her boyfriend.

"We need to talk." He said while Caroline was dragging Nicole away from them.

"There's nothing to talk about." Leah contradicted. His eyes were burning her soul but she wouldn't cave in.

"Yes, there is. Just let me speak before you try to rip some of my body parts, okay?" He smiled sweetly. That smile was always her downfall.

_Damn it._ Leah thought feeling extremely disappointed for giving up so easily. She was supposed to stay strong and don't let him walk into her life again.

"Follow me." She finally said. They had to talk and she knew it but if he kept smiling like that she was sure she was going to lose all control she had left and jump him right then and there.

They walked in silence through the Campus hand in hand. Leah didn't want him to hold her like that but he refused to let her go and she didn't want to make a scandal either. Besides if she hit him everyone would know how strong she was and Leah couldn't have her secret to be found out. Secretly, she was actually enjoying feeling his fingers intertwined with hers.

Jacob could only think about a way of telling her what was stuck in his throat but he couldn't form an acceptable sentence. _'You're the reason my heart beats each day.' _No, that would be too "Edward" like. _'I couldn't stop thinking about you since the day we had sex at the beach.' _Hell no, that sounded just like Emmett and besides it hadn't been just sex at the beach, it had been more than that. _'I can feel what you're feeling.' _That was so Jasper.

_Damn it. I've spent too much time with those damn bloodsuckers._ Jacob thought.

_What the hell does he want?_ That was the question that kept playing in Leah's mind. Her naïve side wanted to believe he had come for her because he loved her, but that was impossible. If he loved her he wouldn't had taken three years to find her.

A few minutes later they walked inside a building and the elevator took them to the fifth floor. Leah guided him through a long hall until she finally reached a door. Jacob's eyes opened in shock when he realised where she had taken him. They were in her room.

He quickly scanned the room. A grey couch was in the center of the small but cozy living room. In front of the couch there was a small table where some papers and books rested and there was also a TV set. On his right side there was a desk with a computer which was probably her study place, and on his left a refrigerator and a table with some leftovers. But what really caught his eye was the bed that was near the window. He could easily picture them rolling naked, whispering each others' names while making love in that very same bed.

"I don't have all day so talk." Leah demanded looking him straight in the eyes. He was still standing near the closed door while her body was blocking the way to the place he was dreaming about for the last few seconds.

Leah knew she shouldn't have taken him to her room but they couldn't have that conversation in public besides there was the chance that one of them could get angry and phase.

"I…well the truth is that…I don't know how to explain…" He was mumbling pieces of sentences instead of telling her how much he loved her. How lame was that? Maybe it was the thought of him and her making love in her bed that was temporarily blocking his ability to be rational or maybe he was just plain dumb.

"I, I, you, you, bla, bla. bla…" She mocked crossing her arms defensively over her chest. If he didn't go straight to the point she would jump him. That stupid t-shirt he was wearing was too tight and her imagination was flowing again.

"I love you." He blurted.

"Liar." She replied by instinct. He couldn't be serious. How dared he?

"I love you." He repeated.

"Stop playing with me." She warned and a heavy silence fell between them.

"I'm not playing with you, I'm serious. I love you, I've told you that day at the beach." Leah closed her eyes when the memories of that day hit her. She could almost feel him inside of her whispering those words in her ear.

"You imprinted. You've imprinted on her four years and three months ago. You can't just change that with 'I love you'." She stated firmly and he remained quiet. Things weren't going the way he had anticipated. But with Leah nothing happened according to his plans.

"I know that and I know very well that I've imprinted. I also know that with you 'I love you' is not enough but I need you to listen to me, I need you to believe me when I say that even though I imprinted on Nessie I fell in love with you… and now I finally realised that you're more important than a few old legends, I want you to know that you're everything to me…I love you more than everything, more than Nessie. I love you."

It came out better than he was expecting. Better than a memorised speech or something he had learned from the bloodsuckers.

"You love me so much that it took you three years to realise that." Leah knew that she couldn't dream with a happy ending because fate had already stabbed her more than once. She couldn't allow herself to have hopes because if he let her down again she wouldn't be able to recover this time.

"I realised it the very same moment I felt you were gone from La Push. When you left without even saying goodbye to Seth or Sue…I didn't search you because I thought I was supposed to follow the traditions and the old legends. I wasn't supposed to be in love with someone else except for my imprintee. But now I know that it's possible. Now I know you're more important to me than her…"

"Stop it! Just stop it! I don't want to hear you anymore." Leah half yelled closing her eyes. She didn't want to see him or hear him because she knew he wasn't hers.

"I'm sorry but you really have to listen to me."

"Are you going to force me? Are you going to alpha command me to listen to your lies?" Leah asked defiantly.

"If I have to, I will."

They were now just a few centimetres away from each other and they could feel the heat erradiating from their bodies. The desire was almost palpable.

"Go away! I don't want to see you, I don't need more lies." Leah took two steps back as a precaution. She didn't trust herself being so close to him again. "I'm not going to fall for your stupid games and soft words. You belong to that half-leech you love so dearly and I don't belong to anyone. So either you leave my room or I'm going to kick your sorry ass all the way to La Push."

Her old self was back because of him. It had been a while since she was feeling as upset and angry as in that moment. Usually she didn't have to be rude to people when she wanted to be left alone. A glare did the charm every time but now all she wanted was to yelled and hit him as much as she could.

"I won't go. This is a free country, Miss Clearwater and I want to stay here."

That infuriated Leah even more.

"Get out of my bedroom you fucking bastard!" She yelled. He had to leave or she was going to succumb to his charms again.

"Make me." He challenged.

_If that's what you want, I will. _She thought and without wasting more time she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards. She was surprised to see that even though she hadn't phased in two years, she was still as strong as before.

She kept on pushing him until he hit the wall. Now she just had to open the door and throw him out but when her hand closed around the doorknob Jacob held her by her waist and flipped them over, pinning her against the wall. She was trapped but the worst part of it was his body pressed up against hers. There was no space between them and Leah was rapidly losing her ability to breathe and think.

"Stop it…" She pleaded.

"No." He whispered in her ear.

He was not going to stop, even if she begged him. Neither of them wanted to move, their scents were intoxicating and that position was comfortable for both but Leah knew she had to react or all those years trying to forget about him had been in vain.

Praying that her strength would not fail her now, Leah pushed him off of her catching him off guard. Having enough room to move, she escaped from his iron grip and tried to open the door but Jacob's large hands closed it immediately trapping her again.

Now she was flat against the door with her back turned to him. The position wasn't better than the previous one since now she could feel his lower body too close to her backside and something was definetly getting hard.

She imagined how it would feel like to have him again inside of her and her body relaxed for a few seconds giving Jacob the opportunity to flip her over and lift her up from the floor. Instinctively Leah wrapped her legs around his waist and a second later their lips were moving together.

That was all it took. She couldn't fight against it any longer. Her defences had finally crumbled down.

She snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss because she needed to feel this again. Taking that chance, Jacob pressed her harder against the wall in an attempt to feel her closer. Breathing heavily he thought about taking her right there. She was at his mercy. He only had to get rid of her shorts and fill her entirely with his manhood. As for Leah she wanted him to take her to her bed and do whatever he wanted with her.

As if he was listening to her pleas, Jacob grabbed her hips to sustain her in the air and walked away from the wall not breaking the kiss. He couldn't even think about stop kissing her. It was as if the world was about to end and they only had a few hours to be together.

Leah heard the noise of objects falling to the floor and then she felt him placing her down in a hard surface. He hadn't taken her to the bed. Instead she was sitting down on the table. She didn't care much about the place but more about what they were going to do on it.

When they couldn't breathe anymore Jacob pulled back, gasping for air before starting to leave a trail of small kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. She trembled in anticipacion and felt his smile on her skin. He was glad to know that he could still make her tremble like that.

His hunger for her was increasing with every moan that came out of her mouth. Jacob put his hands underneath her tank top and started to lift it up but she stopped him.

He looked at her intensively.

_What the hell am I__ doing?_ Leah thought. _I was supposed to forget about him. I was supposed to live alone in a place away from him, away from everyone…and what am I doing instead?_ _I'm about to let him win…because he felt so good._

It was in the moment their eyes met that she felt she had to be his again. Even if this was the last time. She was still in love with him and there was no way to deny it.

Slowly, Leah let his hands free and grabbed her own top removing it completely. Realising that she was submitting to him Jacob felt like he had reached paradise. She was finally admitting she wanted that as much as he did.

They attacked each others' lips savagely, trying to keep their flavour in their mouths for as long as they could. Then, eventually, their clothes started to come off, one by one. In three years Leah had almost forgotten how gorgeous his body really was and she let her fingertips travel slowly along every line down his chest and abs. She smiled thinking that he was hers at least for one last time and she was going to make sure that both of them would remember it.

She wanted him so badly that it was hurting especially because she knew that in the end she was going to be the one suffering with the consequences. The heat was consuming them both and Leah wanted to touch him everywhere but in that moment she just hid her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest as if she feared that he could suddenly disappear. He hugged her back although he was surprised by her reaction.

"This isn't right, you're going to leave me again. You're going to go to _her_ and in the end I'll be the one hurting…you're a bastard…" Leah hugged him more tightly. "You're a bastard…I want to hate you but I can't…"

"I'm so sorry…" He replied caressing her hair. "I shouldn't have waited this long…Look at me Leah…" Jacob put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up so she could look at him. "It doesn't matter how much time it'll take, it doesn't matter what I'll have to do, I will convince you…I will show you that I love you…and you'll see that my imprint doesn't matter because I'm willing to do anything for you including breaking the old legends."

Leah was at loss for words. What could she really say after that? The rational part of her brain wanted to kill him for saying that because she knew he would eventually go back to Renesmee. The other part, the stupid part of her, was hoping he would keep his word this time.

The flesh was weak and Leah surrendered.

She kissed him fiercely without more reserves. Renesmee didn't matter anymore. She would deal with that later. Right now she was going to pretend that Jacob had meant every word. He returned the kiss with excitement, for three years he had repressed his feelings for her, but that was over now.

His brief love relationship with Nessie had never been remotely passionate like the one he had with Leah. Just one touch and he was lost in a never ending passion's journey. He was surprised that he had been able to live without her for three years.

Leah's hands went to unzip his jeans. First the belt then the zipper. The feel of her small hands so close to his member was driving him insane. He wanted her to feel as good as he was feeling so Jacob slowly removed her bra throwing it to the floor.

Her skin was smoother than he remembered. Her breasts were a perfect match in his large hands. _She_ was the perfect match for him after all. Leah moaned when Jacob bit one of her breasts teasingly. His wet tongue was doing wonders on her superheated body and she arched her back to give him full access.

While he was busy tasting her neck again, Leah lowered her hands until she grabbed what she most wanted. His jeans were now on the floor as well and soon his control would go down too. Her hands were now moving up and down, painfully slowly and he bit his lower lip to prevent a mouth full of obscenities. Panting hard he let her continue her ministrations thinking that he was the most stupid asshole on the face of the earth. Only someone as stupid as him would've waited three years to feel like that again.

Leah knew Jacob was gifted. She had glanced over his body more than once when they were in La Push and she had once felt him fully inside of her, but she would never stop feeling surprised about his length. He was huge and she loved it.

Slowly, Jacob was falling down into the abyss that her hands were originating. He had to hold down tightly to the table because he couldn't stand up straight any longer. He had surrendered to her mere touch and when she licked his earlobe he knew she was going to take him for a very long and pleasant ride.

"Make love to me Jake…" She whispered caressing his tip.

He growled and attacked her lips once more. She didn't stop moving her hands up and down and seconds later she knew he was about to explode. Although she couldn't wait to have him between her legs, she was going to make him beg first.

"Shit…Leah…I'm…" He was almost breathless and she smiled mischievously. If he thought she was doing that to give him pleasure he was sadly mistaken. She was going to punish him so when she felt he was close to his climax, she stopped and removed her hands.

He couldn't believe she had done that. He was about to explode and she had denied him that blissful pleasure. She was still a damn harpy.

"Bitch…" He muttered while she was laughing.

"You can't complain Jake…You were the one who took three years to find me, you have to face the consequences…" She said mockingly and kissed him urgently again.

He decided to take that chance to have what he wanted. Leah had finally lain down on the table and he had fully access to her body. He lowered his lips from her breasts through her stomach and then his hand reached between her legs.

Leah growled. She hadn't been touched by anyone since that day at the beach and Jacob was seriously and dangerously driving her insane. His touch was maddening but he hadn't done more than caressing her thighs and that was frustrating.

"Make up your mind." She snarled between gasps. Jacob grinned. Payback was a bitch.

"Now you're the one complaining…"

"I'm not complaining, I just need you to decide what you really want." She explained.

"I want you." His voice was firm and he then kissed her gently, taking his time to taste her once again. And she finally believed him. At least in that moment she decided that she should believe him.

Feeling no more resistance on her part Jacob pulled her closer, spreading her legs a bit more and placing himself in between them. He had to control himself because all he wanted to do was to bury his member in her savagely; the wolf in him seemed to be just right under his skin. Forcing his inner beast to calm down, he caressed her thighs and slowly pushed himself inside. He was barely half way when Leah wrapped her legs around him and pulled his body even closer forcing him to fill her entirely at once.

The pleasure was unbearable and Jacob growled in appreciation.

"Someone is in a hurry…" He grinned and waited for her to get used to his size.

"You were taking too long." She chuckled.

"We have all the time in the world babe." He whispered.

If Leah decided that she didn't want to keep phasing in order to have a normal and human life, he was okay with it. He would do the same because the only thing that mattered was to be by her side.

"And more…" She replied and united their lips. Moving her hips slowly she begged him silently to start moving and he complied.

He set a slow pace at first but it didn't last long. He wanted to touch the sky again with her and for that he needed to go faster. The table started to hit the wall while he kept pushing in and out of her with urgency. Leah had to hold the edge of the table firmly above her head to keep herself in place. That was definitely a sight he wanted to register in his memory. Leah moaning his name, her legs wrapped around him and her brests bouncing with his every move. He knew that when they reached the sky he would want a second round because he needed to make up for the lost time and to be buried in her was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Jacob felt her contracting around him and fastened his pace, increasing the pleasure they were both feeling. He was close now but he didn't want her to come after him. Placing his hand between her legs he started to massage her center while pushing all the way in. There was a moment before he reached the edge in which he thought he was dreaming but the feeling of her coming just a few seconds after him, brought him to reality.

Feeling his body weaking, Jacob relaxed and rested his head on her breasts, gasping for air while he could feel her doing the same underneath him. He didn't bother to pull out, he was too comfortable in that position.

Running her fingers in his black hair, Leah pulled his face up to kiss him gently. They were in pure bliss, just like that day at the beach.

"We didn't use protection…" He whispered.

"You don't have to worry about that." She replied with a small smile.

"I thought that…since you haven't phased for two years your…you know…"

Leah smiled again with his embarrassment on such topic.

"No…my menstruation cycle is not back…at least not like it was before…but I did manage to understand what's wrong with me."

"You found out the reason why you drive me completely insane?" He asked playfully.

"No, not yet." She played along. "It's something else."

"Tell me."

"I don't think I'll get to show it to you since it'll happen next week." Leah wasn't smiling any longer. She was expecting him to leave at any moment now. She knew he wouldn't be there next week.

"Maybe you're right…" He confessed and she froze. She knew he'd return to Renesmee's arms but she never thought he'd confess it so easily after all that speech about loving her more than his imprint.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room for her to breathe. How stupid could she be? She had thrown away her mental stability for what? One last fuck with him? What the hell was she doing? She had let him use her again. Leah tried to move not caring that their bodies were still connected but Jacob didn't allow her to do that.

"I need to get my stuff, my clothes, my papers, my documents…Do we have to bring our own furniture too?"

"What? Furniture? Documents? What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I want to study here I'll need my papers from Highschool and my documents…I'll start in the middle of the semester but that's fine…Maybe I can ask my father to send it for me…but I'll definitely need a few clothes…" Leah didn't let him finish, she kissed him hard while her tears ran freely down her face.

Jacob smiled into the kiss. He loved to make her happy and he knew those tears were from happiness.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"But…you need to do an exam to be accepted in Berkeley…besides what about the pack?"

"They can handle without me. As for the exam…I've got it covered."

"Are you sure about this?" Leah wasn't still convinced that he was willing to let everything go for her. She had never been chosen before. She was always put aside.

"We have two options: either you're coming back to La Push with me or I stay here with you. I'm not going to make you choose between me and your studies so…"

"But you'll have to leave your family, your friends…"

"I've made up my mind and I've chosen you, Leah. You're my family now, my friend, my everything."

Leah didn't think it was possible to feel more happiness than that, at least not after living through hell for three years.

"Don't get used to what I'm about to say because I won't say it often..." She looked at him and felt absolutely sure about what she was about to say. "I love you, Jacob."

Jacob smiled. She had finally admitted, she had finally told him the words he wanted to hear for so long. For now on he was going to make sure she'd be happy. He was going to live for her and no one else.

"I love you too Leah." He replied pecking her lips. "But…I'll love you more as soon as we defile that bed over there…"

Leah wrapped her legs around his waist again and pushed him up eliciting a moan from him.

"Take me to the bed and make love to me again…" She purred. "You were supposed to be convincing me, right?"

"I thought I'm the alpha here." Putting his hands around her thin waist he lifted her body off the table. "But you're definitely my beta…don't worry."

"I'll be whatever you want." She rested her forehead on his and hugged him tightly. "Now take me to the bed and convince me." She demanded.

Jacob didn't reply. He joined his lips to hers and descended down her neck before placing her down on the bed. He smiled happily. He was finally whole, he was finally with her and this time it would be forever.

* * *

><p>TNote: In my and Fey Black's name I thank all the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much and take care, Karisan.


	3. The Call

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We own nothing.

Translation from the original _**Cuarto Menguante**_

**Original language:** Spanish

**Writer/Author:** Fey Black (Chile)

**Translator:** Karisan-karisan (Portugal)

**Rated M**

_**Waning Moon**_

**Chapter 3**** – The Call**

Leah was sleeping contently. Actually she was half awake but she didn't want to get up yet because she was too comfortable to move. Inside she was smiling to herself. A warm and true smile that had been on her lips for the past six days. She was finally able to rest and relax during her sleep, something she hadn't been able to do for the last three years. The reason for that was holding her tightly, lying down on the same bed.

_Six days… _Leah thought. That was definitely a record. She couldn't recall being this happy for such a long time and it was scary because somehow she had the feeling that her happiness wouldn't last. Fate had never let her be happy so she knew something was about to go wrong, she just didn't know what.

Right now everything was perfect. There was no one between them, no wolves or vampires trying to break them apart. They were living in a world where humans were too ignorant to see the magic around them, so they were safe for now. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Leah recalled the last few days and realised that it was still hard to believe that he had chosen her. She had dreamed about it so many times. She had dreamed about falling asleep in his arms for so many nights, whispering "I love you" before falling asleep. She had dreamed about doing the most natural things with him like walking on the streets hand in hand. And now she'd been able to do all that. Since he had showed up in Berkeley and moved into her apartment in the Campus they had become inseparable, almost like Siamese twins.

He went to classes with her, they would jog together in the mornings, they had gone to explore the city and they even went to the beach for a couple of times. They went shopping in several occasions and bought things to share because now they were actually living together as a couple. Jacob had even bought them matching bracelets.

And now Leah could honestly say she was truly happy. Maybe even more than happy. She was in heaven.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt something running up her body. Leah smiled because she knew exactly what it was. Soon she was feeling his wet lips on her shoulder but she decided to remain quiet. She wanted to test him and see how much effort he'd be willing to make to get her attention.

She decided to play hard to get for a change. Today she was going to challenge his patience.

He had been busy going up from her shoulder to her neck. She actually enjoyed waking up like that every morning. She loved the sensation of waking up feeling his arms around her and then looking directly at his chocolate brown eyes. Leah was forced to stop a moan when their bodies touched and she was able to feel his hardness against her thigh.

Jacob Junior was better than any alarm clock in the world: always up in the morning, very punctual and much more pleasant.

"Don't pretend you're sleeping." He whispered in her ear. She was supposed to stay quiet but couldn't prevent a deep moan when she felt his tongue caressing her ear and biting down softly on her neck.

He was able to drive her insane in less than a second but Leah kept her front together and went on with her plans. She cleaned her throat so he wouldn't notice how excited she was just by having him pressed up against her.

"What time is it?" She asked without opening her eyes. He laughed understanding what she was trying to do.

"Seven thirty." He replied and went back to kiss her neck. While inhaling her scent he wondered how the hell he had managed to live three years without the intoxicating and flowery scent emanating from her skin.

"I need to get ready." She said hearing him groan in displeasure. To annoy Jacob seemed to be a lot easier than what she was expecting. And even more exciting.

"Don't go to classes today. Stay with me in bed…" He begged childishly. It was a tempting offer. She had to give him that. Too damn tempting. To stay in bed with him all day, making love over and over again. That would be wonderful. Or maybe they could just cuddle and talk about what to order to eat. Watching a movie was also a good option but she had to go to classes if she wanted to pass the year.

"I have responsibilities." She announced and he growled. "Besides you need to go too until they accept your application." Jacob growled again. "Don't be such a baby and get up."

"Now? But classes only start at nine…let's just stay in bed for a while…"

Leah turned around to face him and smiled when she noticed he was pouting and using his puppy dog eyes to convince her. She didn't know what was funnier: his expression or her lack of strength to fight over his manipulations.

"I don't know…" She said while he lifted an eyebrow.

_Are you really playing hard to get?_ He thought accepting the challenge immediately. It looked like he would have to convince her.

Jacob caressed her chin with his nose and then with his lips tracing a small path to her mouth. First he only grazed her lips softly, being sure not to kiss her.

Now it was her time to growl. She wanted him to kiss her. He hadn't kissed her that morning yet and they always shared a good morning kiss. It wouldn't be a good morning if she didn't have her kiss.

Leah was suddenly aware of her childish thoughts but she forgot it rather quickly once Jacob started to nibble her neck again, going down to her breasts. He started to kiss her gently but soon his mouth was around her nipple, sucking almost desperately. She moaned contently. He was always very persuasive when he was trying to convince her of something.

His hands couldn't stop moving after that. One was holding her free breast, playing with it while the other was touching the inside of the thighs, getting dangerously near her hot centre.

Leah didn't know exactly when he positioned himself between her legs but she knew she was getting quite excited by then.

"Am I convincing you?" He asked and she could almost see him smirking even though his mouth was glued to her ear.

"Do you want to have morning sex every day?"

Not that she'd mind anyways. On the contrary, the idea was quite satisfying.

"You can't actually ask me to keep quiet when I know that you're naked under the same sheets as me…It's inevitable babe…" He explained holding his weight on his elbows on each side of her head. He watched her attentively for a moment and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful that he almost couldn't breathe. "Plus it's not morning sex Leah…We make love every morning which is rather different."

"You're such a gentleman when you want to be…"

Jacob was about to reply but Leah didn't allow him to. She kissed him gently but it didn't last long and soon their lips and tongues started to move on their own, turning the kiss more wild and rough.

"Tell me I'm convincing you…" He said gasping for air. She was too busy kissing and nibbling his neck to contest. "Lee…" He whined.

"Of what?" Leah pulled Jacob's face towards her to whisper in his ear. "Of staying here all day or staying just a few more minutes?"

"The first…" He moaned feeling her hips buck up and grazing his length.

"Hmmm…No…" She declared. Leah couldn't stop laughing when Jacob groaned in annoyance. _This is really entertaining._ She thought amused.

"You're way too cruel to protect a whole reservation." He pouted.

"You don't even know half of it. I'm not even trying to be cruel yet." Leah said running her hands down his body until she reached what she was looking for.

_Let's spice things up a bit more._She thought grinning.

"Oh…shit." He exclaimed when Leah's hand closed around his hard member. Without a warning, she flipped them over so she could stay on top.

"I'm going to teach you what's like to be cruel." She said huskily making him shiver in delight.

With one of her hands firmly placed on his length Leah dropped her hips towards his member but she stopped when she felt his tip at her entrance. She teasingly played with him, not letting her body fall onto his on purpose. Jacob growled in frustration when she lifted her body up supporting her weight on her knees.

She smiled victoriously feeling him squirm underneath her. He pushed his body up in vein, trying to enter her but she forced him down. For all purposes she was the one in charge.

"Leah…" He warned. She was seriously going off the marks with that manoeuvre.

Smiling, Leah did it again making him believe she was going to lower her body completely before going up again, satisfied to feel his sensitive tip searching for her centre in a desperate attempt to be inside of her completely.

By then Jacob was really going insane.

"Don't play with fire, she-wolf." He growled feeling trapped under her heated body and frustrated that he hadn't been able to do what he wanted initially.

"You don't scare me puppy…" She mocked.

_Oh really?_ He thought. In that case he was going to teach her a lesson.

A deep growl left Jacob's throat and using his strength he turned their positions around. Without hesitation and with only one thing in mind, Jacob parted her legs wider and in a second he was inside of her. That had been his plan all along. That's what he really wanted since he had opened his eyes that morning, to be deeply buried inside of her.

"Fuck!" That was the only word Leah was able to say when she felt his hard member invade her. She was going to scream a few more obscenities but the oxygen was trapped in her lungs when she felt him pulling back and quickly pushing in again in one fast and hard movement.

His thrusts increased in speed and Leah quickly realised that they weren't making love anymore. That was pure raw sex and for some reason she was even more excited.

He was going so hard that she could feel the bed bumping against the wall. The moans turned to grunts and the grunts suddenly turned to screams of pure ecstasy. She knew she was very close to her release.

Only Jacob had other plans. It was his time to punish her. For the last six days, they had plenty of sex and he was able to learn a trick or two to prolong their pleasure. But he had also learned to control his body when he was about to meet his own release. By relaxing his muscles, he could get a longer orgasm, one that would hopefully make Leah scream his name so many times she'd be completely spent by the time he was finished with her. And then she would have no other option but to stay in bed all day with him to recover her strength.

That was a brilliant plan. If he hadn't been busy thrusting in and out of her, going as deep as he could, he would've congratulated himself for being such a genius. Seconds later he felt her tensing up. He knew she was about to go over the edge. The pleasure was unbearable and when he felt her becoming too tight around him, he knew he was going to follow her.

Closing his eyes, he focused on relaxing his muscles. This time she would have to ride her orgasm alone because he had something else planned. Leah's body trembled violently when she met her release letting her legs fall to each side of his body and her arms rest on the mattress. Slowly, Jacob managed to control his breath and his thrusts, which stopped after a few seconds.

"Don't even think that this is over. I'm not finished with you yet." He said. She looked at him confused.

_What the hell does that mean?_ She asked herself. But she never got the answer because the next minute Jacob pulled her up by her waist while Leah embraced him with her arms not to fall over. Staying in a sitting position he lifted her up and grabbing her hips he started to lower her body into his.

"What the…?" Leah stopped talking when she felt her legs being spread and her hips being forcefully pushed towards his body. He entered her so deeply she could hardly think.

He was still hard and she was really sore but neither of them cared enough to stop. What was a minor fracture of her pelvic bones if she was feeling so much pleasure?

Jacob was enjoying the moment too much. Her moans in his ear, her nails digging in his back leaving a few marks, her centre clenching down on his length, everything about it was perfect. He thanked his supernatural strength because otherwise he wouldn't be able to feel her like that much less for so long.

He could spend hours pushing her body up and down, thrusting so deeply he could only feel like he was in paradise. Everything about her body was addictive. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to hold down his release for that long and the moment was coming fast.

"Did I manage to convince you?" He asked between long breaths and hard thrusts.

_How the fuck can he talk?_She thought. Leah could hardly have a coherent thought much less form sentences. The only thing she could do was to feel him in her and her body was begging for their release so she could rest. Her convulsions started again for the third time that morning and Leah knew what was going to happen next.

"Leah?" He insisted. He needed to hear her reply now. It was becoming painful to control his imminent release but he refused to do it without the confirmation of his victory.

Leah opened her eyes and with her last rational thoughts she managed to form a few words. Actually it was only one simple word.

"Yes." She answered in a gasp while he was lifting her hips up once again. "Oh…Yes!" She screamed when he pulled her down. The word wasn't an answer any longer, it was now the proof that she had reached another glorious orgasm.

And Jacob didn't hold down anymore. He hugged her tightly and was enveloped by the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt in his life. So powerful that he released himself completely inside of her and lost his strength the next minute, falling down on his back into the bed.

It took him a few minutes to remember who he was and how he was supposed to breathe. Leah was lying down on top of him also trying to regain her breathing. Her body was aching and she was completely spent.

"You're…a fucking…asshole…" She breathed heavily.

Jacob laughed happily.

"An asshole that managed to have what he wanted." He retorted, holding her waist.

"I'll stay here with you for now but I'm going to classes in the afternoon." She said, observing his eyes.

"Don't make me try to convince you again woman."

She smiled. If he was planning on doing the same, she didn't have a problem. Leah pulled her body up so she could kiss his lips gently. It was a long and tender kiss that made both their hearts beat in unison.

That moment was too perfect to be ruined, actually it was almost too perfect to be true. Leah knew that no one could ever destroy what they were building for the future. In the past she had never thought about the future because she had nothing to long for, but now being there with Jacob, made her have new hopes. She wanted to stay with him forever, love and cherish every second they had with each other.

"I love you." She whispered over his lips.

He smiled into the kiss. Jacob loved her too. In a wild, animalistic and uncontrolled way, but he still loved her.

They fell asleep soon after in each other's arms, too tired to keep talking. It was easy to lose themselves in beautiful dreams, feeling comfortably and warm.

It was a very annoying sound that made them wake up suddenly a few hours later.

They both groaned at the same time. _What the hell was I dreaming about? _Leah questioned herself without moving. She hugged Jacob's chest, using him as a pillow, preventing him from moving too. A few seconds later the sound was gone and she let herself fall asleep again but not for long.

Jacob was sure he knew the music that was playing for the second time. He didn't really want to open his eyes to look for the origin of that sound and he sure wasn't going to let Leah out of his embrace either. And then he remembered what it was.

"Shit…My cell phone." He cursed. _Why the hell did I buy that stupid thing anyways? _

Billy had asked him to buy a cell phone so they could be in touch. Not that he had used it much, but it seemed to give Billy a little of comfort to know that his son wasn't totally unreachable.

"Let it ring…" Leah mumbled. She hated the damn thing almost as much as he did.

"I wasn't going to pick it up anyways." He replied closing his eyes again.

But the damn thing started to ring for a third time.

"Damn it dad…" Jacob growled, burying his face in Leah's hair.

"Just pick it up or it won't stop ringing." She suggested. Three times were enough. It was better to answer the damn call.

"I don't want to." He complained childishly.

"It might be important, otherwise he wouldn't be calling you."

The sooner he answered the sooner he would be back in bed and the sooner she could kiss him. Leah smiled thinking about it while Jacob searched for the cell phone on the bedside table.

He lifted his head up when he realised it wasn't Billy's number on the screen.

"Hello?" He replied in a very bad mood. There was no answer on the other side. If that was a damn joke he was going to kill someone. Seeing the anger rise in Jacob's face Leah kissed his chest to calm him down and it worked like a charm.

"Who's this?" Jacob asked again only now he had a huge smile on his face because Leah had started to kiss his neck. He could already imagine what they would be doing in the next few minutes.

"_Jake?"_A voice finally came through the line. Leah was instantly frozen. She knew that voice too well and she wasn't happy to be listening to her.

Jacob couldn't believe that from all the people in the world_ she_ was the one calling him.

"Bella?" He asked almost in shock sitting down on the bed and leaving a petrified Leah lying naked by his side.

* * *

><p>FantasyLover74, brankel1, alissa21, BB-Waters, TomBoy. For. Life, Jada91, Isa Clearwater, BabeRuthless1985, Cracker679, hgmsnoopy, fairgirl, o0FLAM3S0o, MelkiSihou. Thank you for your support.<p>

Fey Black - I still prefer the Spanish version! ;)

Take care, Karisan


	4. Dejá Vù

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We own nothing.

Translation from the original _**Cuarto Menguante**_

**Original language:** Spanish

**Writer/Author:** Fey Black (Chile)

**Translator:** Karisan-karisan (Portugal)

**Rated M**

_**Waning Moon**_

**Chapter 4 – Dejá Vù**

_This is a joke…it has to be a joke. _Leah thought in despair. That was the only reasonable explanation for that ex-human, that "Mary-Sue" once called Isabella Swan to be calling Jacob in a time like that making him forget everything that was going on around him, including her, who was still naked and lying by his side.

_Please…make it be a joke._ She begged mentally.

"Bella?" Jacob recognized the slight sound of panic on his friend's voice. He knew almost immediately that something wrong had happened. Bella wouldn't call him if it wasn't serious, especially when he didn't even give her his cellphone's number. "What happened?"

_"Jake…I'm really sorry for calling…but…"_

"Stop stuttering Bella." He realized he was a bit rough but he had a bad feeling about that call.

_"I told you it was a bad idea."_ Jacob heard a second voice through the line. He knew it was Edward.

_"It's not a bad idea."_ Bella said. _"We need him…you know that."_

_"We can do this without his help."_

Jacob was starting to feel really anxious about the things Bella and Edward were hiding from him. Bella had called because she needed his help and that stupid mind-reader was trying to change her mind.

"Isabella can you please stop listening to that idiot bloodsucker and tell me what the hell is going on?"

_"It's Renesmee…"_ Bella's voice broke and all that Jacob met was a scary silence that was soon replaced by the heavy sound of his heart beating furiously. Something bad had happened to his imprintee, he could feel it through their unbreakable bond.

"Nessie? What happened to my Nessie?"

Leah gasped in shock and pain hearing Jacob addressing to Bella's daughter by that possessive pronoun. Was it possible that he had completely forgotten what they'd done in the last few hours? This couldn't be happening…not again.

Jacob wasn't really thinking when he had said that. He was just too upset to even think. The only thing on his mind right now was the beautiful half-vampire girl that he had left and was now in danger. Her safety was all that matter to him.

"For God's sake Bella, spit it out!" He roared.

_"The Volturi took my baby girl."_ He could feel Bella was crying over the phone by the way she was speaking. No tears were coming from her eyes, that he knew for sure, because Bella was no longer the human girl he had met once before, but she was as desperate as he was.

Jacob was still too stunned to react, after all, the last time he had seen Nessie, she was alright and safe in the arms of…

"Where the fuck is that good for nothing half-leech, Nahuel?" He asked in a growl. No one replied and he finally exploded. "I left her at his care! That stupid hybrid son of a bitch told me he would take good care of her. When she told me she was in love with him, she promised me she was happy and safe with that bastard! God dammit!"

It was hard not to feel furious with Nahuel, but at the same time Jacob couldn't stop feeling guilty for leaving Nessie like that, for believing that Nahuel could've protected her the same way he did.

"That's why I left…because I thought she'd be safe without me." He finished.

Those words cut Leah like a knife. She was right all along…six days and her beautiful life was ruined. Jacob's love declaration was just empty words. After all it had took him three years to find her. Now she knew why… She was just the Plan B.

The only reason he had searched for her was because he was rejected by his own imprintee. Renesmee was in love with that half-leech and Jacob had probably felt that if he couldn't have the love of his life, he should leave and get the consolation prize. And like a stupid and naïve teenager, Leah had opened up her life, her love and her legs to him.

Not able to lift her face from the pillow, Leah stayed in her bed frozen. She couldn't look at him and see the devotion and love he still felt for Renesmee. That would surely kill her. Leah cursed herself mentally when she remembered she had told him the three most important words you only say to a very special person. _"I love you"._ She hadn't spoken those words in three years but when Jacob came looking for her, it felt right to say it to him. Because she did love him with all of her heart.

_I can't believe I told him that. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe he loved me back. How could he love me when he has her? Why the hell did I have to show him how vulnerable I was?_

"_Don't blame Nahuel, Jake. He was taken as well."_

"I don't give a fuck about him! His job was to protect my Nessie. To give his life for her, like I would've done."

"_You're being unfair, he fought bravely…"_

"How did you let this happen?" Jacob continued his rant. "Where was Emmett, Jasper or even you? Damn it…"

"_Don't you even think about blaming me!"_

Jacob didn't mind the harsh tone in his old friend's voice. He was too worried and too upset.

"What the fuck happened?" Jacob growled again.

_"Listen to me mutt…I would appreciate that you'd save your dog's attitude when you speak to my wife or I will personally rip your head off despite the terrible damage I'll cause to her and my daughter. Are we clear?"_ Edward was definitely trying to threaten him but, once again, Jacob didn't give a damn.

"It isn't me you should be threating, you stupid leech. I wasn't the one who took Nessie."

Edward growled on the other side of the line and for a moment, he wished they were face to face so he could actually rip his head off. Bella would certainly hate him for that for a while but he'd be doing a favor to the world and that way, his family would no longer be connected to that dog.

_"Caius came with an army. We don't know the reason why he only took Renesmee when we were there as well. Aro always wanted our powers."_ Edward explained. _"This was definitely a direct attack…but we don't understand what's going on."_

"What about Alice? Did her visions go on vacation?" Jacob asked sarcastically but Edward replied with another growl. It was pretty clear that he never intended to call Jacob and ask for his help. That was all Bella.

_"May I remind you that Alice can't see Renesmee's future, besides there is something or someone blocking her visions."_

Jacob was again on the brink of a fury attack. His imprintee was somewhere, alone, unprotected, frightened and not even Alice could see her. No one was there to help her and that fact was killing him on the inside. The mere thought of her being harmed by those filthy bloodsuckers was making Jacob's blood boil. He wouldn't be able to live if something bad happened to his Nessie.

"We need to do something…" He muttered.

_"That's the reason Bella is calling you, even though I think you should keep your nose out of this."_ The vampire announced. _"I still don't see why you have to know about this."_

"If it's about my Nessie, I need to know everything."

_"She's my daughter."_

"I don't give a damn if she's your daughter, she's still mine…my Nessie."

_Ok, that's it. That's enough._ Leah thought. She was not going to stay there another minute especially if that meant she had to keep listening to Jacob profess his undeniable love for Bella's hybrid daughter. What she couldn't understand was why her body refused to move.

It would be so much easier to leave. She would come back after a few hours when Jacob was calmer and then they would realize that it was just a nightmare and none of that was real. Sadly Leah knew deep inside her heart that fate would never work on her behalf. She was almost one hundred per cent sure that if she left no one would be waiting for her when she came back.

_"Look…mutt…"_

_"Enough!"_ Bella yelled in the back. Jacob and Edward shut up immediately. _"I don't care about your egos or whatever you're both trying to prove to each other. In this precise moment all I care is the safety of my daughter. I want her back and if you two need to work together to bring her home then you will. Is that clear?"_

_"My wife is right."_ Edward declared and Jacob only nodded with his head not aware that the only person who could actually see him nodding was Leah. Because in that moment she was completely invisible to his eyes. All that mattered was Renesmee.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"_Alice's been able to see some fragments of Nessie's whereabouts. The last thing she saw was a forest…" _

Jacob sighed in despair.

"Great…Well I guess that means we can exclude the deserts, right?"

The irony in his voice was detected by both vampires.

"_If you'd let me finish instead of wasting time with your sarcasm…"_ Jacob had always been the impatient type and Bella was aware of that. She used to like that in him but now she was finding it pretty annoying.

"_Listen Jacob…"_ Edward's voice replaced Bella's. He too seemed tired of Jacob's comments. It was actually a miracle that he had been able to put up with Jacob's immaturity for so many years. The young wolf had been a nuisance since they had met. First he had tried to steal away the love of his life and then he had imprinted on his baby girl, which meant he'd be forever bounded to Nessie. That was not the destiny Edward wanted for his daughter because quite honestly Jacob wasn't his favorite person in the world. _"She managed to recognize the forest…it's in Brazil. We believe they're still there."_

"Okay…in that case, we have to go there too."

Leah moved slightly even though Jacob didn't even notice her presence next to him. Despite being completely ignored by the man sharing her bed, Leah was pretty aware of the conversation between him and the leeches. His last words made her realize she was right: he was leaving. He was going after _her_. Nessie was the one that mattered, not her.

"Just tell me where I can meet you and I'll leave as soon as I can." Jacob said.

"_We're going to the airport in a few minutes. We'll take the first flight to Brazil."_

_Damn it. How the fuck am I going to go to Brazil with no money?_ Jacob thought. Not only he didn't have enough money to buy a plane's ticket, he also didn't know anyone who could lend him some cash. To rob a bank started to sound like a good idea. It would be easy enough given his strength but he would be in trouble with the authorities.

His last option was to go on four legs and run without stopping. He would run until he couldn't because Renesmee was worth it. He was going to do everything in his reach to save her.

"I'll see you in Brazil." He stated firmly.

"_Our flight will arrive at Boa Vista's International Airport, in Roraima and we'll leave some information there so you can find us, okay?"_

Jacob knew they didn't have much time, but at least they had a plan and he knew he had to leave immediately.

"_Jake…I'm so sorry about this…I wouldn't call you if I didn't need you. I couldn't ask the other wolves for help because they don't share the same bond you do with Nessie. She's your imprintee…"_

"I know Bells. I'll always be here for her." Jacob knew his bond with Renesmee could actually help them to find her faster and he was more than glad to be able to help. "Listen to me Bella, we will find her. I'll bring her home and I won't let anything bad happen to her. I'll give my life for her if I have to."

"_Thank you."_ If she was still a human, Bella would be crying. Jacob was a good friend and he would help them to find Renesmee_. "Tell Leah I'm really sorry about this. I know it won't be easy for her to…" _

Jacob's body tensed up suddenly when he heard Leah's name. He had finally realized Leah was still lying down, naked, next to him. How the hell did he forget about her? Turning his head to face her, Jacob became aware of her burning gaze. Her eyes reflected pain. A pain he had inflicted in her and now he was also hurting.

He had no idea when he had stopped feeling her presence or when he had forgotten that she was in the same room but he felt like a huge asshole, having ignored her like that and forcing her to listen to that conversation. He knew they'd be arguing soon.

_Damn it._ _This is not going to go well._ He cursed. How could he leave her? He couldn't. He didn't want to but he couldn't abandon his Nessie either.

_His Nessie. His Leah._

Jacob's heart was aching. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't want to be forced to choose between them.

"_Jake? Are you still there?"_

"Yes…yes, I'm still here."

_"Okay…thank you for helping us. I'll see you soon…I love you Jake."_

That stupid leech was a damn parasite. Leah replayed her last words. _"I love you Jake."_ For crying out loud. How could he be so idiot? How could he believe that Bella cared for him? Bella never loved him, otherwise she wouldn't have become a vampire and married Edward Cullen. Isabella had never loved Jacob as she loved. But Jacob was too blind to see that then and was now linked to her daughter so…he was linked to the vampires for all eternity.

"Love you too Bells." Jacob replied turning off the call.

That declaration made Leah's stomach turn upside down but she knew deep down that Jacob had always loved Bella, one way or another. He would do everything for her and her half-leech miracle, called Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Staring the white wall in front of him, Jacob tried to think of a way to explain Leah what was going on but how could he tell her he was leaving to search for Nessie when they were supposed to be starting over after three years of separation?

To deny that he wasn't worried about his imprintee and that he wasn't going to help her would be a mistake. It would be cynical on his part and he did not want to lie to her. All he wanted was for her to understand that this didn't mean he didn't love her, it was just that he was feeling compelled to help Renesmee. It was stronger than everything else.

_I need to go to her._ His inner wolf was screaming.

He finally turned around when he felt Leah's body moving. Her naked back was all he could see and he was dying to touch her but right now it would be suicidal to even think about it.

He watched her putting on his shirt making her look even sexier, unfortunately he couldn't see her face yet.

"Let me explain…" He began.

"No." Leah walked over to the closet and started to pack some clothes inside a small bag. "I don't want to listen to your poor excuses…I don't want to listen to you talking about your imprintee…or that you really have to go to her because you're feeling the pull…I don't want you to tell me that you love me…you know why? Because I won't believe in a single word you say."

"But it's true." He tried to defend himself. "I can't stop feeling like this…she's in danger…it's stronger than me…you know that. I have to save Renesmee…"

"Don't…" Leah stood still, holding the bag. "Don't say her name in my presence. Don't even try to explain…It's not worth it. Just take your stuff and leave. I don't want you here when I come back."

"Please Lee…talk to me."

_I can't._ She thought, trying to keep her front together although her heart was broken in a million of pieces…again. Her anger was now rising too.

"It won't change anything. You're still going after your damn imprintee."

"I'm just trying to explain that…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know…" She cut him off and finally turned around to face the man who had broken her. "The bond you share with her is too strong and bla bla bla…" Leah put on a pair of shorts then and kept talking. "It doesn't matter anymore. Go to hell…I don't care."

"I don't believe you." Jacob gave a step forward and Leah was forced to back off. She didn't want him to be so close. "Leah…It matters to me…you matter to me. You and me…"

"There is no you and me!" She growled. Her anger was threatening to break lose in a few minutes. "Everything that happened between us was a damn mistake. A huge mistake. Six fucking days of mistakes after mistakes…"

"This was not a mistake! I came here because I wanted to be with you."

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" She was on the verge of tears now. _Please don't let me cry in front of him. I can't cry in front of him._ _Let me at least keep my dignity._ She kept saying mentally. "At least have the decency not to lie in my face! I've heard everything you said on that damn phone, remember?"

Jacob tried to recall what he had said on the phone but there were a few gaps in his memory.

"You don't remember do you?" Leah questioned.

"No, but it doesn't matter."

Leah fought the urge to strangle him.

"Yes, it matters. Damn it Jacob…you said it clearly…you came here because your imprintee feel in love with someone else and you had to search for some other woman to open her legs to you."

"I never said that." He hadn't, right?

"You were also kind enough to say that you only left because she assured you she was safe with Nahuel…" Jacob wanted to stand up for himself but he didn't know what to say. "I'm going to quote you to refresh your memory, you said 'that's why I left, because I thought she'd be safe without me.' That's what you said…"

Jacob felt the urge to bang his head on the wall. He had no idea why he had said that and he regretted it now. It was his fault that Leah was so angry, it was his fault that she was hurting again and he couldn't think of a way to make things right. His brain was about to explode due to his attempt to think of an excuse. There was none.

The only thing he was actually sure was his feelings for Leah and he wanted her to know it.

"Leah…I love you."

She hit him so hard in the face he thought he had been hit by a train. His jaw hurt like a bitch. Leah had always had a powerful right punch.

"Don't you dare tell me something like that ever again!" She growled fiercely. "Don't you dare to use that word with me again because I swear to God that I will kill you Jacob Black! Do you understand? I'll kill you!"

"But it's true." He whispered. Why couldn't she see he was being honest?

"If it's true don't go." Jacob felt the hurt and pain in her plea. She looked so vulnerable that it made his heart clench. But less than a minute later the anger was back in her eyes because he didn't answer, because his silence was clear enough for her to understand he wouldn't stay.

Not that she was actually expecting him to stay with her. Happy endings were out of her reach since a long time and Leah knew Jacob would never be able to free himself from the bond he shared with the hybrid girl. Deep inside she knew that he didn't love her, not like he loved the half-leech.

"Just forget it." She said in defeat. "Grab your things and leave."

"Leah…it won't be permanent. I'll come back after…"

"Don't even think about it." She cut him off. "Once you go through that door after your precious imprintee…actually even when she comes back safe and sound and runs to the arms of her lover, don't assume I'll be here waiting for you because I won't. You'll be on your own. I'll rather be killed by a fucking vampire than to be second in your stupid list."

"You're not second…"

"Fuck you Jacob." Her hands were shaking now and after so many years of self-control, she felt the urge to phase. For a second she wished she could simply morph and rip the head of the half-leech girl because, once again, she was taking Jacob away. "Just go. I don't want you here when I come back."

Without further notice, Leah walked away from him and left the room.

_I'll end up alone. _Jacob thought, feeling a huge weight in his chest. Leah was gone but he couldn't leave Renesmee._ I have to go to her. I can't just let those leeches take her._ If the situation was reversed and Leah was the one taken by the Italians he would do the exact same thing. He thought about running after Leah an beg her to forgive him and to wait for him, but she had told him loud and clear she wouldn't do such a thing.

On the brink of a nervous breakdown he even considered the idea to ask her to go with him, but he knew Leah better than that. She would say no and maybe rip an important part of his anatomy. Jacob felt tired. Tired of fighting constantly with the choices he had to make.

Dressing up, he went to his wallet and took all the money inside. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now. He had a long way ahead. First Jacob would have to reach the border to Mexico and then keep running through the woods until finally reach Brazil.

He would probably faint of exhaustion a few times but there was no other option. To quit wasn't even a word in his vocabulary, especially when Nessie's life was in the line. He left the room quietly trying to ignore the moments he had spent there with Leah in the last few days, trying to forget that just a couple of hours ago they had been making love in the same bed he was turning his back on. He was now aware that he would never be with Leah again. He didn't want to leave her behind but the imprint bond was too strong.

Closing the door behind Jacob tried hard to breathe and ignore the pain ripping through his chest.

Leah was standing in the hallway, staring at an empty space. She too seemed to have a difficult time breathing normally. She knew there was nothing wrong with her lungs. It was her heart that was the real problem. The pain, the hurt and the humiliation was preventing her to move. Her life seemed to be crumbling down and she felt like drowning in a sea of nothingness.

Her life would always be a big NOTHING. She had been able to move forward once but now she wasn't so sure she'd be strong enough. She stood in an empty hallway, trying to get her mind to work again. Most of the students were inside their rooms, preparing themselves for the weekend. The semester was almost over and suddenly Leah remembered she had a paper work to deliver the next week. If she didn't deliver it she would be forced to take the exam and she didn't want to fail that subject.

Leah started to make some plans. She had a paper work to finish and she'd have to speak to Jenny, a fellow student that used to train with her every morning. She wouldn't be able to train anymore so she could finish her assignment. Plus she was supposed to give her resume to Joe, the guy who worked in the cafeteria, since he had promised to help her to get a summer job in the University Campus.

She was also planning to speak to Mr. Moreno, so she could attend his classes of self-defense. She needed to keep herself busy. It was the only way she could actually keep her sanity and maybe after a while it would stop hurting because now she had to keep going, she had to keep living her life. Alone.

It was quite ironic how her life had turned from heaven to hell in less than a second and all thanks to a damn phone call. All of her dreams were now shattered; all of her plans of a quiet life with Jacob were suddenly gone. Happiness never last. She should've known better. Once again she had been stabbed and left bleeding.

_I should've gotten used to this._ She thought and her heart hurt again. A sharp pain that almost made her stop breathing. It was then she decided to move. She had to go back to her room and get rid of the memories of the last six days.

It surprised her that she hadn't started crying yet. It was quite an accomplishment, especially given the fact that it hurt so much. But she knew she was just avoiding the inevitable. It was a time bomb that would soon blow up in her face.

Then suddenly a familiar scent hit her nose. _His _scent. She looked to the corridor on her right side and saw him. Jacob was heading to the closest exit, he was in a hurry but he did stop when his eyes met her.

He was going to leave. He was again choosing his imprintee over her. He was breaking all his promises. There was no turning back.

Jacob wanted to run towards her, hold her in his arms and beg her for forgiveness. But he couldn't. He just hung his head low and left.

And it was over. Both of them were highly aware of that. He never looked back and Leah went to her room alone. She didn't really know what she was doing there. She wouldn't find anything worth living for in that room, not even good memories, because all that happened for the last six days was tainted. She was condemned to misery for all eternity.

Her eyes went straight to her bed when she walked in. She could still picture them lying down, holding each other, making love in those sheets. Diverting her eyes from that illusion, Leah felt her heart clenching. She walked slowly, stopped by the window and focused on the horizon.

A few minutes later Leah finally broke. She let her body fall to the ground into a sitting position. She gasped, trying to make the oxygen go to her lungs. With her arms around her knees, she let herself cry in a moment of pure agony.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to: FantasyLover74, brankel1, alissa21, BB-Waters, TomBoy. For. Life, Jada91, Isa Clearwater, BabeRuthless1985, Cracker679, hgmsnoopy, fairgirl, o0FLAM3S0o, MelkiSihou, ABarbieStory, AllieBlack16, Brinkyfly45, fairgirl, shouldabeenblonde, Celeste. Thank you for your support.<p>

Note: I've been working on too many projects and wasn't able to translate for a few months. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
